QUÉDATE CONMIGO
by Darcyi
Summary: habían transcurrido 5 años desde los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en Craint, Rey y Kylo Ren había cortado todo lazo que pudiera haber entre ellos, el Joven se había sumido por completo en la oscuridad mientras ella luchaba por destronar a la terrible primera orden, pero ¿Qué pasa con los sentimientos que no pueden ser ocultados?
1. NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE PARA SIEMPRE

**CAPITULO 1 'NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE PARA SIEMPRE'**

REY POV

- _Rey_ \- escuche la voz que aquel hombre llamándome haciéndome despertar con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo bañado en sudor, con la mirada busque por toda la habitación su presencia, sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que transcurría, la simple idea de pensar en él, de recordar su nombre provocaba ese efecto en mí. Después de algunos minutos la paz comenzó a volver lentamente a mi ser, mi respiración se regularizo y con la palma de mis manos comencé a retirar las gotas de sudor que recorrían mi rostro 'Fue solo un sueño' pensé mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que mi mente me jugo una broma como esta, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y la oscuridad en su corazón cada día se volvía más profunda, lo había perdido para siempre, había perdido contra el lado oscuro, me arranco a Ben Solo de las manos y ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de luchar por él.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco a una de las grandes Ventanas de la habitación donde descanso, actualmente nos encontrábamos en uno de los planetas de las regiones desconocidas, recolectando el armamento suficiente para poder enfrentar a la terrible Primera Orden comandada por Kylo Ren y en búsqueda de nuevos aliados, las negociaciones habían sido exitosas, Poe Dameron resulto ser un buen negociador, un digno sucesor de la Generala Organa, solo pensar en ella me hacía sentir el deseo de nuevamente llorar, la habíamos perdido, su corazón no lo resistió más, ella no pudo continuar en pie después de ver todo el caos y destrucción que su propio hijo había traído a la galaxia, la habíamos perdido hacia unos años, fue un golpe duro, sin embargo no teníamos tiempo para llorar la muerte de alguien tan preciado como aquella Princesa, habíamos perdido a uno de nuestros poderosos líderes y yo… yo había perdido a la primera persona que me dio un abrazo cálido y una sonrisa seguida de palabras de alivio; recuerdo haber sentido a través del lazo que me une con Ren la perturbación en su fuerza, el dolor y la melancolía, pero no pude verlo… aquella oscuridad nos lo impedía.

-Rey- escuche la voz de mi amigo Finn sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto de inmediato mientras me giro y me encuentro con un rostro agobiado- ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto de inmediato

-Si- responde el mientras da un par de pasos a donde me encuentro - ¿Tu estas bien? - me cuestiona rápidamente

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - pregunto rápidamente mientras sonrió de lado, veo como una mueca de disgusto fugazmente se posa en su rostro seguido del cruce de sus manos sobre su pecho

-Rey… vamos, creí que no teníamos secretos- dice mientras me ve esperando una respuesta – no me hagas sacarte las palabras – me pide

-No sé qué quieres que te diga- confieso con sinceridad mientras paso a un costado de él, sé a dónde va esto, es el único que lo sabe, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo

-Sigues pensando en Kylo Ren- dice sin tapujos, detengo mi paso con brusquedad – Lo sabía – continúa diciendo mientras deja escapar un suspiro con pesar

-Es mejor detengamos esta charla Finn, no quiero pelear- digo inmediatamente mientras continuo mi marcha

-Rey… sabes que no puedes seguir así – dice el con un tono de voz que deja en evidencia su preocupación – sabes que no hay salvación para ese hombre –continúa diciendo

-No tienes que decirme algo que se- digo rápidamente con rudeza, escucho el sonido de un bufido que provoca que la sangre me hierva y las palabras salgan – Yo sé que él jamás volverá, no tienes que encargarte de recordármelo, yo… yo lose- finalizo

-Quisiera creerte – dice Finn mientras se acerca y coloca su mano sobre mi hombre – pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tu alma esta partida en dos y que no eres libre del dolor que ese hombre se ha encargado de alimentar día con día- termina

-No continúes- le pido mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya- sé que no puedo salvarlo-

-Rey… solo quiero que estés a salvo-

-Lose- respondo, porque conozco a Finn, porque sé que tiene razón, lo sé muy bien –por eso debo detenerlo-

-No tienes que hacerlo sola, lo sabes – me recuerda

-Necesito cambiarme- respondo de inmediato evadiendo su comentario

-Está bien Rey- responde el mientras se dirige hacia la salida de la habitación – por cierto, Poe me pidió que te dijera que es necesario te reúnas con él en la sala de reuniones, parece que hay novedades acerca de la Primera Orden – finaliza

-Está bien, en un rato los alcanzo- respondo mientras lo observo salir de mi cuarto seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Nada de lo que Finn decía era mentira, lo sabía, sabía que él era nuestro enemigo, que eso era un hecho que no podría ser cambiado con facilidad, todos conocíamos hasta donde habían llegado los actos de la Primera Orden, conocíamos perfectamente la situación actual de la galaxia, muchos planetas inocentes habían sido masacrados debido a aquellas decisiones radicales, debido a los ideales de personas que creían tener la razón, entre esos seres se encontraba Ben… la persona que con desesperación había intentado traer de la oscuridad… la persona que no pude salvar.

 **SALA DE REUNIONES**

Escucho el sonido de las escotillas abriéndose y veo a todos sentados en la mesa redonda, veinticuatro lugares ocupados por los seres más poderosos de las regiones desconocidas, seres desesperados por terminar con la tiranía que había representado en primer lugar el Imperio y con posterioridad la Primera Orden, seres cansados de tener que doblegarse ante la opresión de quienes creían tener el poder para manejar la galaxia a su antojo, aquellos que prometían que sus decisiones eran por un bien mayor, pero en el trayecto acababan a diestra y siniestra con la vida de los inocentes, sentía en el aire la tensión, la mirada de todos se posaba sobre mí, sobre el sable que colgaba de mi cintura, los veía mientras susurraban cosas que no lograba comprender por completo, pero sabía incluso sin preguntar el porqué de sus miradas, era considerada la última Jedi, como alguna vez lo fue mi maestro , las personas mantenían las esperanzas en que sería yo quien le arrancaría la vida al Supremo Líder, pero ignoraban por completo lo que sentía.

-Rey me da gusto que hayas llegado- dice Poe de inmediato mientras se pone de pie y con su mano me señala mi lugar en aquella mesa, camino lentamente, observo a cada uno de los presentes, siento en ellos esa misma sensación que emanaba el cuarto de Snoke en el Supremacy, una sensación de desagrado recorre como corriente eléctrica todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis talones hasta mi cabeza. Finalmente llego a mi sitio y Poe me sonríe de lado para después poner un semblante que refleja la seriedad de la situación – Señores ustedes son conscientes del motivo de nuestra reunión, saben que esto es el producto de años de trabajo y dedicación todo con un solo propósito, derrocar la tiranía que ha representado la Primera Orden, derrocar a su actual Supremo Líder, Kylo Ren – finaliza mientras hace una pausa y lo veo verme de rejo dudoso de continuar.

-La Primera Orden debe ser derrocada- digo en voz alta intentando incitar a Poe a continuar con aquel discurso, su rostro refleja poca sorpresa, pero los presentes parecen finalmente prestarle la atención debida

-Tal y como lo dice Rey, la Orden debe ser destronada, Derrocada, Erradicada, nuestros antecesores creían que los cambios eran atravesó del dialogo, mediante de la conciliación y no por medio de la imposición de ideales que implicaran infundir un miedo en sus gobernados, es por eso señores que estamos aquí, porque nos une una causa, sin importar de donde seamos ni de donde provengamos-

-Sabes que es lo que nuestro planeta Exige- habla uno de los miembros de la mesa finalmente

-Lose- responde Poe con firmeza- ustedes me piden la cabeza de Kylo Ren- articula provocando que un sentimiento de desagrado y temor recorra todo mi cuerpo, no soy estúpida ni incrédula, mucho menos ignorante, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo exigiría, pero recuerdo haber rogado por no estar presente cuando esas palabras fueran articuladas.

-Una vez aclarado eso, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo – habla el hombre en nombre de sus compañeros, en nombre de su pueblo

-Agradezco eso, pero recuerden, no estamos luchando por ideales meramente egoístas, lo hacemos para liberar a los que han sido esclavizados, para evitar que las masacres sigan y para hacer que regrese lo que alguna vez fue una República, traer la paz que la galaxia realmente necesita – finaliza mientras se pone de pie

-Lo sabemos- habla otro de los miembros de la mesa – sabes que muchos estamos aquí por respeto a la difunda princesa de Alderaan –

-Lose- responde de inmediato Poe- y agradezco estén aquí, a nuestro lado apoyando esta causa, pero señores hay algo que ustedes deben de saber – dice aquello con un tono más serio, su mirada se encuentra con la mía – Rey… lo siento – dice de inmediato mientras se gira a ver al resto de los miembros, no puede ser, no puede estar hablando enserio

-Detente- le digo de inmediato mientras golpeo con la palma de mis manos la mesa – Eso está fuera de discusión Poe, no puedes hacer eso, por respeto a Leía – reclamo de inmediato, provocando en toda una reacción de confusión

-Tiene que saberlo Rey- dice el de inmediato – no vamos a continuar con los errores del pasado, no podemos toparnos con la misma piedra dos veces, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe –

-No lo hagas por favor- le pido con un tono de voz que refleja mi malestar

-¿Qué es lo que debemos saber General Dameron?- pregunta uno de los miembros mientras se pone de pie – Sin mentiras recuerden o podrán olvidarse de estas alianzas- amenaza

-No lo hagas- le digo una vez más-

-Lo siento – termina por decir mientras dirige su vista al resto de los presentes – Señores la persona que ustedes quieren, el hombre por el que tanto hemos debatido, a quien intentamos derrocar, deben ser conscientes que no es un simple usuario de la fuerza, no es solo alguien que surgió de la oscuridad, es una persona que conoce los caminos y que sus precedentes sientan lo poderoso que es ahora- dice mientras hace una pausa

-A nosotros no nos importa ni de donde proviene ni lo que es – dice uno de ellos – no se que es lo que tanto les aterra, la Orden a acabado con planetas enteros sin piedad – finaliza mientras aprieta los puños – ellos destruyeron mi tierra y lo único que exijo a cambio es su cabeza-

-Basta- dice otro de los miembros, el más viejo pero sabio de ellos – si el joven alusión a los precedentes hace es porque algo importante detrás de ello nos atañe, ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Qué es lo que estos hombres que yacen frente a ti deben saber? –

-Kylo Ren, en realidad es el Hijo de la Generala Organa – deja salir de sus labios provocando en los presentes la sorpresa ' Le pedi que se detuviera' pienso con pesar cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de su boca

-Tienes que estar bromeando muchacho, como el hijo de alguien tan valiente y leal a la causa pudo ser el que trajo tal destrucción a la Galaxia, eso no es posible, tienes que estar mintiendo – dijo escandalizado uno de ellos

-Quisiera que fuera mentira- continua – sin embargo, se los he dicho si vamos a hacer las cosas bien, debe ser desde ahora, pero por el amor y respeto que dicen tenerle a la Princesa de Alderaan deben saberlo, porque van a acabar con su propio hijo – finaliza Poe

-Esa Bestia no puede ser hijo de una mujer como ella – dijo otro de los miembros con molestia, al escucharlo referirse a Ben de aquella manera una punzada de dolor se hizo presente, me mordí la comisura de los labios intentando evitar que de mi boca saliera un comentario imprudente y apreté con rudeza los puños que con mis manos habia hecho ' Ellos no saben nada de el, no saben nada de su dolor' pensé mientras los escuchaba continuar – Leía jamás hubiera permitido que la oscuridad asechara su corazón – finalizo

-De nuevo como niños se están comportando – hablo el anciano haciéndoles callar a todos – el Joven Dameron la cruda verdad nos ha dicho, aun cuando la joven a su costado le pidiera no lo hiciera, deben reconocer la verdad y decisiones vamos a tomar, matar al joven Kylo Ren en su momento lo determinaremos, pero por el momento a la Primera Orden parar Debemos –termino

\- ¿Por qué no lo supimos antes, que ha cambiado para que nos lo digas ahora mismo? – pregunto otro de los miembros más relajado

-Lo he dicho, no vamos a cometer los errores del pasado –termino

-Por nuestra parte Dameron, sabes que con nuestro apoyo vas a contar, el armamento y la entrega de todos los que creemos en la causa, estamos listos para pelear para terminar con esto-

-Se los agradezco- finaliza Poe, los observo a todos ponerse de pie y estrecharse las manos, nadie me pregunta nada, todos pasan de largo y me observan de reojo, intentando ocultar sus pensamientos, ellos pretenden que sea yo quien acabe con Kylo Ren… me pregunto si tendré la fortaleza para hacerlo cuando llegue el momento.

-Rey- escucho la voz de Poe sacándome de mis pensamientos, todos se han marchado y solo permanecemos ambos en la misma habitación

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto de inmediato, con poca indiferencia porque a pesar de que ha hecho algo que había solicitado no se hiciera, no puedo culparlo, el está haciendo lo que considera mejor no solo para la causa, no solo para él ni para mí, él quiere realmente completar la tarea de Leía, el la amaba, a el nada le importaba, el … desea liberar la galaxia.

-Siento lo que hice- se disculpa de inmediato mientras toma asiento a mi lado – pero no podía ocultarlo, no si realmente deseamos que esto tenga éxito – finaliza

-Lose – respondo rápidamente- no tienes que darme excusas, sabía que de igual manera no era algo que se podría ocultar por muchísimo tiempo, seamos sinceros igual si tu no eras quien dejaba en evidencia aquello, alguien más tarde o temprano lo descubriría y podría utilizarlo en nuestra contra, quizá todo se iría a la borda y nunca terminaríamos con esta guerra que parece infinita- confieso de inmediato

-Gracias- dice sin más- gracias por entenderme, por ser así … y de antemano te pido perdón por mandarte al campo de batalla con semejante asignación, pero eres la única que tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentar a alguien como el – termina mientras se pone de pie y coloca su mano en mi hombro – espero que lo hagas de una manera rápida, después de todo era el hijo de la mujer que ame- termina mientras pasa de largo y escucho el sonido de la puerta acompañándolo a su salida.

Cierro mis ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me tumbo hacia atrás en la silla donde me encuentro sentada, de verdad estamos haciendo esto, de verdad amos a detener a la primera orden, de verdad… va a llegar el momento en que tenga que acabar con la vida de Ben... sacudo mi cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos y siento el sentimiento de tristeza inundar mi alama una vez más, odio tanto sentir esto, odio pensar en el, odio creer que aun lo puedo salvar, pero lo que más detesto es la idea de que llegado el momento… tendre que acabar con su vida si es necesario. 

-Rey- escucho de nuevo su voz llamado mi nombre, abro mis ojos bruscamente y comienzo a buscarlo con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero no lo veo, no lo encuentro una vez más esta mente mía haciendo de las suyas.

-Debo estar volviéndome loca- digo en voz alta intentado convencerme

-No lo haces- escucho que me responden, no estoy equivocada definitivamente este es el, siento como mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, como mi respiración se vuelve más agitada y mi desesperación por mirarlo se hace cada vez más intensa

-Detrás de ti- escucho el sonido de su voz, me giro con rapidez y justo en ese instante frente a mí, el Caballero Oscuro, el hombre al que todos le teme…

-Ben…- sale de manera involuntaria de mis labios, lo veo incrédula, como siempre con sus características rompas negras, su sable de luz colgando de su cintura, y veo que ha cortado su cabello lo cual lo hace lucir más joven de lo que es, sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con los míos y el castaño de sus ojos sigue intacto a mi vista, aun algo en mi interior se rehúsa a creer que el hombre que yace frente a mi sea el responsable de tantas atrocidades

-Dejaste crecer tu cabello – dice finalmente mientras lo veo estirar su mano y tomar uno de mis cabellos – te queda bien- termina por decir

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con dificultad mientras continuo atonida por la idea de tenerlo frente a mí, lo veo sonreír amargamente de lado, cierra sus ojos y deja escapar un sonido

\- Todo este tiempo me impediste verte- comienza a decir – bloqueaste mi visión… he ignoraste mis llamados – termina por decir mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos

-No deberías estar aquí Ben- digo inmediatamente mientras desvió la vista, ninguno de los dos hace movimiento alguno, el a escasos centímetros de mí, yo con estos sentimientos encontrados y sin saber cómo reaccionar – Sabes que debería odiarte- digo finalmente luego del largo silencio

-Lose- responde el mientras siento como su mirada no se aparta ni un solo instante de mi

-deja de verme de esa manera- le pido mientras volteo a verlo – deja de verme como si te importara- digo con un tono de voz que refleja de decepción

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso – dice inmediatamente – han pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que te vi – confiesa- y no sé cuándo me permitas hacerlo de nuevo- finaliza mientras observo como su mano acaricia mis cabellos

-Detente – le pido mientras aparto su mano, el simple roce de su piel desnuda con la mía, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo provoca que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo por completo, mi corazón de nuevo late como un potro desbocado y la dificultad para respirar se hace presente con rapidez

-Lo siento- dice el rápidamente mientras observo en su mirada la tristeza ante mi rechazo – es solo que ha sido tanto tiempo –

-Por favor deja esto de una vez Ben, no vengas a decir eso ahora – le recuerdo mientras desvió mi mirada y sujeto con fuerza los nudillos de mis manos – no intentes confundirme-

-Nunca lo he hecho- dice rápidamente con un tono de voz que refleja dolor – siempre he querido que vuelvas a mi lado- dice rápidamente

-Te pedí que dejaras ese camino lleno de oscuridad – le recuerdo mientras siento como el agua comienza a acumularse en mis ojos – te ofrecí mi mano Ben- termino de decir mientras busco su mirada – ese camino solo te ha llevado a lugares de los que jamás podrás regresar- le recuerdo

-Rey…- me llama mientras acerca su mano a mis ojos y con delicadeza retira las lágrimas que han comenzado a brotar – lo siento – me susurra mientras pega su frente con la mía – lo siento por hacerte llorar – susurra mientras cierra sus ojos

\- ¿Por qué no solo tomaste mi mano Ben? - pregunto casi en un susurro

-Lo siento- me susurra mientras acuna mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, ninguno de los dos dice nada por algunos segundos, coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y sujeto con fuerza sus prendas con fuerza mientras lo observo acercarse lentamente a mí – lo siento- susurra de nuevo, cierro mis ojos y pronto siento el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, el sabor a menta nubla cada uno de mis sentidos, el roce de sus labios con los míos lento y sigiloso, cuidadoso y torpe, me demuestra una cosa, nuestra realidad, la condena de pertenecer a lados diferentes, el hecho de que jamás podremos estar juntos.


	2. SOLO UN SUEÑO

**Hola que tal, me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios la verdad me encanta que les guste la historia y obvio todas las observaciones que me puedan hacer para mejorar mi ortografía son mega bienvenidas así que con libertad de verdad no me ofendo ni nada al contrario porque osea si no ¿Como aprenderé de mis faltas is no me las hacen ver?**  
 **sin más espero disfruten de este capítulo**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **``SOLO UN SUEÑO´´**

 **REY POV**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mi respiración se encontraba en ese momento agitada, los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más y más intensos sentía que este en cualquier momento saldría de su sitio, lo busque por todos lados con la mirada, sujete con fuerza los mangos de la silla donde me encontraba sentada, le busque con desesperación … lo sabía… era inútil, solo había sido un sueño.

Me llevé ambas manos al pecho y cerré los ojos por algunos segundos, aun podía sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, el sabor a menta que embriagaba cada uno de mis sentidos… sus dedos acariciando con gentileza la piel desnuda de mis mejillas, aquello…. Se había sentido tan real, creí ilusamente que él estaba ahí… frente a mí, pero no, aquello solo había sido un sueño.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente y me quede mirando fijamente el cuadro que estaba en la entrada de aquella sala de reuniones, era nada más y nada menos que la Princesa de Alderaan, Leía, la dulce mujer que le había dado vida al hombre del que termine perdidamente enamorada, el hombre… que yace de tras de aquella mascara, a la persona que perdí para siempre ``Se ha ido Rey… tienes que entenderlo el jamás volverá, la oscuridad… corrompió su alma para siempre´´ las palabras de Finn resuenan como un eco , aquello que me rehusó a aceptar, `` No puedo dejarlo ir, aún hay bondad, aún hay luz entre toda aquella oscuridad´´, ¿Qué se supone que haga Leía? ¿Cómo debo lidiar con esto? ¿Cómo olvidarlo… como lo hago si cuando cierro mis ojos lo veo… frente a mí?

-Hey, Rey ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Poe mientras lo veo cerrar la puerta

-Si –respondo inmediatamente mientras me pongo de pie y rodeo aquella mesa donde hasta hacia unos minutos los adultos conversaban

-Tu rostro me dice lo contrario, ¿Quiénes hablar con un amigo? - dice inmediatamente mientras se sienta sobre la mesa y cruza sus manos sobre el pecho – algo anda mal, en algunas ocasiones tu rostro puede ser tan transparente como el agua- me confiesa, no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante su comentario

-Creo que deberé mejorar mis tácticas si evitar mostrar mis emociones pretendo- respondo mientras me acerco a él quedando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

-Es todo esto Poe, simplemente …. ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto?, cada que hay esta clase de reuniones los adultos, los mayores continúan cuestionando tu mandato, detesto esto, pienso que quizá no terminan de entender lo que estábamos intentando recuperar- confieso sin más

-lo entienden- responde de inmediato mientras la sombra de la amargura se refleja en su rostro –sin embargo, se rehúsan por completo a reconocerme como su igual –confiesa con tristeza – creen que no tengo el conocimiento para ser un buen líder, mis actos del pasado aun hoy día me siguen atormentando, los adultos aun no aceptan que alguien como yo pueda madurar, ¿Puedes creer eso? - termina sin más

-Eres un buen líder, leía siempre lo supo por eso siempre confió en ti, por eso te confió su mandato – digo de inmediato, lo veo sonreír con tristeza, siempre es así cuando se trata de ella

-Solo me veía como un niño- dice de inmediato

-Ella veía en ti a su hijo –sale de mis labios sin más, el mira mi rostro y parece percatarse del efecto que provoca en mí el decir aquello

\- ¿Aun piensas en el? - pregunta con cautela

-Cada día – confieso sin más.

 **EN LAS REGIONES DESCONOCIDAS DE LA GALAXIA.**

KYLO REN POV

Desperté con la respiración agitada, de nuevo soñé con ella, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en una gruesa capa de sudor, mis cabellos se sentían tan húmedos como si una ducha hubiera tomado, mi respiración estaba tan acelerada como los latidos de mi corazón el cual amenazaba en cualquier momento salir disparado de su lugar, la había visto… la había sentido en mis sueños, me lleve los dedos de mis manos a la comisura de mis labios los roce con gentileza temía retirar de ellos rastro alguno del tacto de la mujer que había besado, el sabor a fresas aún se sentía tan presente… aquello había sido un sueño, uno demasiado real.

Tomo asiento en el borde de mi cama y agarro una de las pequeñas toallas que yacen en el buro que se encuentra a un costado de esto, aquello se ha sentido tan real, por un instante creí que estaba aquí, junto a mí, pero solo había sido una ilusión, la simple idea de pensar en ella provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada una de las extremidades de mi cuerpo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación haciéndome volver a mi realidad y olvidarme de aquello que en mis sueños había tenido lugar.

-Supremo Líder- escucho la voz de Hux llamarme

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de inmediato, aun sentado al borde de la cama dándole la espalda

-Lamento molestarlo a estas horas- se excusa de inmediato – solo que hemos recibido un reporte de uno de los sectores, al parecer los miembros de la resistencia han atacado a una de nuestras flotas, señor es necesario actuemos con rapidez- dice inmediatamente, en su voz puedo sentir la desesperación, el coraje… está enojado, lose, lose muy bien, nuestras flotas están cayendo, una a una y lo peor… no podemos detener aquello

-¿Qué propones que hagamos? - pregunto de inmediato mientras me pongo de pie y finalmente lo veo a la cara- ¿Qué pretendes que yo haga?- pregunto con rudeza mientras tomo mi sable de luz y lo coloco en mi cinturón

-Señor si me permite- comienza de nuevo, su voz se vuelve cautelosa, cuidadosa, temerosa pero como siempre imponente- tenemos que usar el arma, es necesario, es ahora o nunca, tenemos que acabar con esa basura rebelde- finaliza mientras lleva ambas manos a su espalda

-Los rebeldes debe ser aniquilados- susurro mientras me acerco a el- pero dígame General ¿Cómo acabar con aquello que tanto repudia si… no puede alejarse de esa mujer que estuvo entre las filas de la Resistencia? –

 **REY POV**

Había transcurrido más de una semana desde que tuve aquel sueño, aun sentía el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, cerraba los ojos y lo único que venía a mi mente era la imagen de su rostro ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Fuera lo que fuera, había momentos en que deseaba que simplemente no regresara por mí, era demasiado sentía que cada vez se me hacía más difícil respirar, solo pensar en él.

-Rey- escuche el sonido de su voz llamando mi nombre una vez más, de inmediato los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaron, lo busque por la habitación con la mirada, pero era inútil, de nuevo mi mente jugando conmigo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo Ben? - me pregunto a mí misma en voz alta, comienzo a dar vueltas dentro de mi habitación, cierro los ojos mientras sujeto con fuerza mis brazos, intento relajar mi cuerpo, intento despejar mi mente, intento decirme que esto es mentira, que es solo un sueño que debo dejar de sumirme en el engaño que es tiempo de dejarlo ir, es tiempo de olvidarme de Ben. Sin embargo, es inútil.

\- esto se está volviendo cada vez más difícil- escuche la voz de Ben nuevamente, me gire con rapidez y justo en ese momento, más consciente que nunca, después de tanto frente en mi yacía

-Ben- dije su nombre en un susurro mientras sentía como mis piernas se tambaleaban - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté de inmediato, los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaron con solo escuchar el sonido de su voz, con ver su rostro,

-Luces bien- dijo de inmediato mientras sonreía de lado, lo observe con incredulidad, de verdad después de tanto tiempo en las sombras estaba frente a mí, su corte de cabello había cambiado, su rostro lucio más maduro y la marca que le había propiciado seguía tan presente como la última vez que lo mire

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte de inmediato

-Sabes que es producto de nuestra conexión- dijo inmediatamente- solo puedo verte a ti… y eso es suficiente- confeso mientras daba un paso hacia mi

-Han pasado más de cinco años – le recuerdo con melancolía – tomaste una decisión –

\- Tu tomaste la tuya Rey- responde de inmediato mientras lo veo cruzar los brazos – yo no podía pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado más, no si no era tu deseo- comenzó a decir

-Sabes que nunca estaré de acuerdo en lo que la Primera Orden ha intentado implementar, Ben… aun no es tarde- le digo de inmediato mientras doy un paso inseguro hacia donde se encuentra –Aun puedes venir a mi lado- le susurro

-Es tarde – responde el de inmediato – sabes que ninguno de los dos bandos cederemos – me recuerda

-Lose. - respondo de inmediato – para mi es suficiente con que tu vengas a mi lado – le confieso – tu madre creía en ti…. Yo aún sigo creyendo en ti Ben- finalizo, observo como la expresión de su rostro refleja tristeza, sus orbes cafés me miran con melancolía, lo veo acercarse y llevar su mano desnuda a mi mejilla mientras acaricia con la yema de sus dedos mi rostro, no dice nada por algunos segundos solo me mira, como si fuera la cosa más importante en su vida.

-Quisiera haberte conocido en circunstancias diferentes- confiesa mientras pega su frente a la mía – hubiera dado todo porque estuvieras conmigo… a mi lado… que fueras mi mujer –finaliza mientras cierra sus ojos

\- Ben- susurro su nombre mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya – aun no es tarde por favor, solo tienes…-

-No digas más – me pide mientras abre sus ojos – no me pidas cosas que sabes no hare Rey, es tarde – me recuerda mientras lo veo acercarse lentamente a mis labios – esta vez no me alejes- me pide con un tono de voz que suena a suplica, cierro mis ojos y espero a recibir el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, el sabor a menta pronto se hace presente en mi boca, siento el roce de su boca sobre la mía, un beso lento que me demuestra el amor de Ben hacia mí, con cada roce siento más y más sus ansias por profundizar aquello, sujeto su camisa con mis manos mientras siento como intenta hacer más íntimo el beso, muerde la comisura de mis labios haciéndome entre abrir la boca y pronto siento su lengua recorrer la cavidad de esta, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro cuando este me toma por sorpresa, pero aquello no le hace detenerse sino intensificar la forma en que me besa, pronto siento como el aire se me acaba y lo obligo a separarse de mi

-Ben…- lo llamo con la voz entre cortada- espera- le pido , pero es inútil siento sus ansias de besarme nuevamente, sus labios encontrándose con los míos sin darme oportunidad de recobrar el aire, pronto siento su mano envolver mi cintura, sujetándome con fuerza, - Ben…- lo llamo de nuevo con dificultad, coloco los dedos de mi mano en sus labios intentando recuperar la compostura, ambos con la respiración agitada, siento la ansiedad, siento sus deseos y parece que esta vez comprende el mensaje, sujeta mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y oculta su rostro en mi cuello, siento su respiración agitada hacer contacto con la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo, es demasiado, si no fuera por sus brazos que me sujetan podría caer de rodillas frente a el -No vuelvas a hacerme eso – le pido cunado he recuperado el aire

-No puedo prometerte nada- responde el mientras se separa de mí y me ve a los ojos, con su mano retira uno de los mechones de cabello que cae sobre mi rostro y lo coloca detrás de mí oreja – Desearía no tuviéramos que estar en esta situación Rey- dice mientras pega su frente a la mía y cierra los ojos

-Yo también- confieso mientras cierro los ojos y pronto siento como desaparece una vez más.


	3. ¿QUÉ PASARA CON LA PRIMERA ORDEN?

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **¿QUÉ PASARA CON LA PRIMERA ORDEN?**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a Rey, mis sueños eran el único lugar donde se me permitía verle, donde se me era permitido tocarla… donde me sentía libre. Me dejo caer en el sillón que se encuentra en mi habitación, me llevo una de mis manos al rostro y con la yema de los dedos recorro cada centímetro de la cicatriz que descansa en mi cara, si... esto es lo único que tengo de ella… es lo único que se me permite tocar, el recuerdo de que alguna vez estuvo cerca de mi.

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Eso me pregunto una y otra vez, a veces escucho el sonido de su voz llamando, es tan desesperante que siento la dificultad incluso para respirar, solo un beso de ella, solo unas palabras de su boca provocan en mi la decadencia, ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Cómo un caballero cayo de esta manera ante ella… Ante una chatarrera? Cierro mis ojos con fuerza intentando alejar todas aquellas preguntas que rondan por mi cabeza una y otra vez, es demasiado, es en ocasiones tan doloroso que quisiera tenerla frente a mi, que quisiera tomarla… a veces desearía nunca haberla conocido.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta que me hace salir de forma brusca de aquellos pensamientos que me atormentan, observo como la escotilla se levanta con rapidez y tras de ella deja al descubierto el rostro del General Hux, lose… sé que las cosas no han ido tan bien como se esperaba, lose por su rostro, lose por la perturbación en la fuerza… lose por la sangre roja que descansa en sus guantes negros y ha comenzado a gotear por los suelos

-General- le llamo mientras me pongo de pie y dejo descansar mis manos detrás de mi espalda -¿qué ha pasado ahora?- digo lo último con un tono de voz que refleja mi total decepción ante las tácticas de batalla absurdas

-Supremo líder yo …- Comienza a hablar nuevamente con ese tono tan arrogante, sin embargo, lo detengo en seco, basta un movimiento lento de mi mano para silenciarlo

-Mi decepción por usted es tan grande General – comienzo a hablar mientras doy un paso hacia donde se encuentra y me detengo - ¿Cómo pretende recompensar las vidas de esos hombres que han caído en batalla por una mala táctica de batalla que usted me aseguro no fallaría? – pregunto con malicia

-Señor yo… no pretendo disculpar ni mucho menos justificar mis acciones- comienza a hablar nuevamente mientras hace ademanes con las manos, esa mirada de serpiente, esa pose tan recta …. Ese hombre no pretende ni quiere reconocerme como alguien a quien le debe lealtad, alguien a quien debe dar resultados ¿Que hare con una hiena como esta?, no puedo permitirme dar marcha atrás… eso podría causar un daño peor- es necesario que hombres caigan para acabar con esa peste, con ese dolor que a resultado ser la resistencia, esa basura rebelde solo ha causado daños irreparables a la galaxia-

-Esa basura rebelde, como la llamas…. Te recuerdo ha acabado con un escuadrón conformado por mas de quinientos hombres, creo que no deberías hablar tan a la ligera general, ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? ¿Pretendes que yo me encargue del desastre que has provocado?- digo lo ultimo con una sonrisa que refleja el cinismo y la decepción ante las acciones de su mandato, lo veo , lo veo con el rostro rojo, con la respiración agitada, como muerde la comisura de sus labios para tratar de contener las palabras que necesito tanto escuchar, una palabra suya y un movimiento limpio de mi sable de luz acabarían con esta lucha que ha cobrado con tantas vidas.

-Siento decepcionarlo con mi incompetencia Supremo Líder- dice finalmente mientras siento como la fuerza que emana de el se perturba con cada segundo que pasa…. Si…. Puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir su ira… lose, el me odia tanto como yo lo hago. Pero es tarde para mi, para el y para todos los hombres que crecieron bajo este mandato, para todos los que se unieron a esta orden, la única manera de acabar con el mal que yace en la galaxia es a través de esta guerra que inicio mi abuelo

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora General?- pregunto con dureza mientras me acerco a el y dejo descansar mi mano en su hombre- le exijo que asuma la responsabilidad por su fracaso-

-Señor yo…. Yo he encontrado el escondite de esa escoria rebelde- dice finalmente mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, nunca hay temor en ellos , solo esa mirada que me recuerda lo mucho que deseo matarle… pero no puedo…. No debo hacer movimiento alguno que resulte en imprudencia, no puedo comportarme más como aquel chiquillo que lucho contra su tío en Craint

-¿Y que pretende hacer con esa información General?- pregunto con cinismo mientras retiro mi mano de su hombro y le doy la espalda, camino con lentitud hacia la ventana que me regala una vista extraordinaria al espacio sobre el que levitamos y continuo esperando la respuesta del hombre que yace a mis espaldas, de aquel que sigo aguardando la traición, sin embargo… parece costarle más de lo que pensaba -¿General? Su respuesta – digo con un tono que denota mi exigencia

-Vamos a acabar con ellos señor, un golpe limpio y contundente- comienza a hablar

-¿Y cómo planea hacerlo? Le recuerdo que la joven Jedi está de su lado-

-Lose señor- dice mientras siento algo de malicia en sus palabras- y es por ella que necesitamos que usted, el líder de la primera orden, el líder de los caballeros Ren termine con la vida de ella- finaliza.

Bien… sabía que este día llegaría, sin embargo, yo ya hice una elección…No hay marcha atrás.

Rey… aun te sigo amando.

 **REY POV**

Siento una corriente eléctrica que recorre cada una de las fibras de mi ser, se que algo no está bien, puedo sentirlo a través de la fuerza, esta perturbación solo es señal de que él no se encuentra bien ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué pasa con Ben? Cierro mis ojos intentando concentrarme, intentando llegar a el… por lo menos saber que se encuentra bien, pero es inútil, siempre estoy un paso detrás de el, nunca puedo alcanzarlo, ni hoy, ni en el trono de Snoke, siempre he llegado tarde. Escucho el sonido de la puerta de la sala de reuniones abriéndose y de nuevo veo entrar a mi viejo amigo acompañado de su esposa

-Veo que ambos decidieron continuar con sus labores pese a que les insistimos se tomaran la tarde libre por su boda- digo a modo de reprenda

-Lo siento Rey, pero estamos en un punto crítico, el destino de la galaxia se decidirá al amanecer nuestra luna de miel puede esperar ¿No es así Rose?- dice a modo de gracia mi viejo amigo Finn

-Por supuesto, se que después de esta guerra tendremos tiempo para estar juntos, para ir de luna de miel y ayudar a que surja de entre las cenizas una verdadera galaxia libre de todo esto, de la guerra, de la esclavitud y de seres despreciables como lo han sido los miembros de la primera orden- dice con júbilo mientras toma la mano de Finn, justo en ese momento siento envidia de ellos, de la forma en la que se ven, de la manera en que se protegen uno al otro, del hecho de que puedan estar juntos que no haya nada que les impida compartir el resto de sus vidas… me pregunto si Ben y yo algún día hubiéramos podido tener esto si nuestras circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

-Rey, Rey- escucho la voz de fin llamándome haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?¿Qué?- pregunto asustada cuando vuelvo a mi realidad

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta finalmente rose mientras se acerca lentamente a donde me encuentro y se siente a un costado –Rey… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con gentileza mientras toma mi mano y es en ese momento cuando después de tanto tiempo, después de haberlo contenido por tantos años sin más las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos – Oh Rey- dice mi nombre mientras se pone de pie y me abraza, las manos de Rose son tan gentiles acaricia mi cabeza con delicadeza mientras me susurra palabras tranquilizadoras – todo estará bien querida- me dice en voz baja, sé que mi amigo está en la habitación ,sé que él no sabe que decir, porque no hay nada que puedan decir para tranquilizar el fuego que descansa en mi interior, porque aun cuando dijeran algo sabrían que sería en vano, porque ellos saben la razón de mis lágrimas, porque saben que me he aferrado a algo que jamás podrá ser… porque todos saben que mi historia no tendrá un final feliz.

Ben… se lo que tengo que hacer, pero no sé si tenga el valor para hacerlo

¿Podrías ayudarme? … por favor.


End file.
